


Twelve More Weeks...

by Emmy_Mae92



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Mae92/pseuds/Emmy_Mae92
Summary: Kurt attempts to comfort Blaine after a rough day with his Kindergarten class.





	

Kurt looked up curiously from his book as the front door opened and Blaine trudged in. He dropped his satchel haphazardly the second he stepped in the door, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Catching Kurt's eye across the room, he shuffled straight for the couch and collapsed into it with a groan, flopping over so his head was resting on Kurt's lap.

Chuckling, Kurt closed his book and placed it on the armrest to his left, gently carding his fingers through Blaine's loose curls. "Rough day?"

Blaine sighed, rolling onto his back to look at Kurt. "You have no idea. Why did I ever want to be a teacher again?"

"Because you love children."

Grumbling under his breath Blaine reached out to stroke their black cat Perry when she jumped onto his stomach. "Children are utter monsters."

Pushing Blaine into a sitting position, Kurt made his way into the adjoining kitchen, filling up the kettle and placing it onto the stove before leaning his back against the black granite counter. He raised an eyebrow at his husband, eyeing up the rainbow paint spatters covering his powder blue shirt and black slacks. "What could the kindergarteners possibly have done to you today?"

"Kyle pushed Freddy off of the top of the slide, so I had to explain to his Mother why he's now missing his front two teeth, thank every deity possible they were baby teeth. Juliette kicked Elijah in the face, which ended up being the first of six time outs this morning alone for her. Alex's shoes were 'too loose," Kurt chuckled at Blaine's air quotes and the roll of his eyes, "Despite the fact the Velcro was pulled as far along as possible, so I got a shoe to the head when he kicked them off while screaming hysterically and had to have Kate take him into the hallway for a calm down session, leaving me with the other twenty seven kids. Annalise decided to use me instead of the paper as her blank canvas today," He waved a hand over the paint spatters causing Kurt to bite his bottom lip to stop his grin showing. "Then worst of all I turned my back for thirty seconds, I swear thirty seconds, so I could calm Elliot down from his latest 'I miss Mommy fit'. In that thirty seconds Jacob had cut Natasha's braid off and was holding it in the air like a prize."

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock, "L-like all of it."

Blaine nodded pulling a pillow over his face. "All of it," He mumbled, "All hip length hair of it."

"Oh my God."

"Tell me about it," Blaine shook his head, "They've been absolute monsters all week."

Kurt turned to the whistling kettle automatically pulling two mugs out and placing the teabags in, quickly filling the cups with the boiling water. "Well, look at it this way I guess four weeks down, just under twelve until Christmas as the first full week you're off for winter recess."

Blaine sat up, horror evident in his eyes before he fell backwards onto the couch pulling the cushion back over his face and screaming into it. Kurt laughed and carried over the tea, thinking of all the ways he would be trying to relax his stressed husband between now and Christmas.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guys tell how my week's been with this fic? Thirty little five year olds make for hard work! Personally I'm counting the days until our very own Easter break...four weeks to go.


End file.
